Early
by betterlove
Summary: "Next time you're planning an early getaway, you might want to make sure the house is actually empty."


**Author's Notes:** Just something random because these two are so darn cute. Set before the plot of the second film.

(I own nothing, of course)

* * *

**Early**

Hiccup enjoyed many simple things. Flying with Toothless. Learning something new about a dragon species. Moments when the Twins weren't quarrelling. A rare chance to sleep in.

Among many of this favourite things was one of the most simple of them all but definitely one of the most satisfying.

And that was waking up to see his sleeping girlfriend in his arms.

It was something he would never, ever get tired of. In fifty years time he could awake to this and still feel the exact same And he certainly hoped he would be able to wake up to this in the many years to come.

It wasn't that it was an overly adorable scene to wake up to; sometimes Astrid was sprawled across his bed or lounging over his body. Sometimes her hair stuck up in uneven toughs if it wasn't braided. Sometimes she kicked him in his sleep. And even sleep talked, or shouted. But that wasn't what made it so special to Hiccup. No, no, he relished purely in the fact that it was happening. Astrid was in his bed, with him. She wanted to be there; she loved him and he loved her. And this, waking up to see her lying right by his side, was the perfect reminder.

This morning was no different. Astrid was snuggled up against his chest when he woke, her hair covering most of her face. Hiccup rubbed her back absently as he lounged in his bed.

When she began to stir, he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Morning, sunshine."

She smiled sleepily at him before leaning back and stretching. "Good morning." Her shoulders popped and she let out a content sigh while Hiccup cringed at the sound.

She rolled her eyes and scooted back over to him; their bare bodies flush against one another. "You wanna get up anytime soon?" He idly asked her.

Astrid shrugged. "I'm pretty good with staying in bed all day." She glanced out the window at the sun, sighing. It wasn't that early. But it was early enough for the sun to be peeking through the pink clouds as they sat along the horizon. Both of them were always used to waking up early. Whether it be for Hiccup's early morning flying sessions with Toothless or for Astrid to sneak out of the Haddock household so she wasn't caught by the Chief. "But I can't. I need to go feed Stormfly."

He nodded and sat up. "Don't you just wish you _could_ stay in bed all day?" He murmured.

She scoffed. "I wish, that's all. I always have stuff I need to do." She paused, glancing back at the pillows. "But it would be nice to sleep in..."

"Tell me about it." Hiccup pulled back the covers and stood. He walked over to his drawers and opened them.

"So, is your Dad home?"

"No. He's been swamped with work lately and he wanted an earlier start. So you don't have to sneak out this morning." Hiccup threw his girlfriend a wry look as he pulled up his pants.

"But sneaking out is fun!" Astrid objected as she quickly got dressed. She only bothered to put on her top, leggings and boots. She scooped up her shoulder pads, skirt and armbands before strolling over to Hiccup. "I'll see you later, babe."

"Yeah, we'll have lunch together. I'll meet you in the Great Hall at noon, okay?"

She nodded. "Sure thing." She stood on her toes and gave him a goodbye kiss.

He cupped the back of her head for a moment before leaning back and smiling. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye, Hiccup." Astrid walked out his room and down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, she saw Toothless sleeping in the corner. She smirked at him. That dragon could sleep all day if he felt like it. He was a Nightfury after all; the night was his forte. He usually enjoyed an early morning flight before sunrise but sometimes Hiccup was reluctant to get out of bed; especially if Astrid was with him. So Toothless slept until Hiccup was finally ready to get up.

Astrid walked over to the front door and began to open it when—

"Good morning, Astrid."

She froze. The handle slipped from her fingers and the door swung back shut. _Caught doing the walk of shame... and by none other than Stoick the Vast. _She winced before turning around and found the Chief standing by the stairs, arms crossed. Never would she understand how someone so large could be so nimble and silent, but then again, most Vikings were. Luckily for her, he didn't look cross or disappointed. More amused, actually.

Astrid put on her best smile. "Good morning, Chief." She said breezily. "I just came in to see Hiccup but he's still asleep."

Stoick raised a thick eyebrow. "Oh, really? Is that why you're half-dressed?"

The girl glanced down at the clothes in her arms, face flushing. She decided to come clean. "I didn't know you were, uh, home. Hiccup said you were going to be out for most of the day."

The larger man turned to the stairs. "Hiccup, can you come down here please?" He called out before facing Astrid once more. "Now he knows I'm here."

It was very tempting for Astrid to just make a run for it but just as she was about to leave, Hiccup came into sight, looking rather confused. "_Dad? _What are you doing here? I though—," he abruptly stopped when he realised Astrid was still there.

"Anything you'd like to tell me, son?" His father asked, brows raised expectantly.

"Oh, uh, Astrid, what are you doing here so early?" Hiccup feigned, as he started to feel his cheeks flush with humiliation. "I told you we were going to have lunch together and – are you buying _any_ of this, Dad?"

Stoick just let out a hearty laugh. "Next time you're planning an early getaway, you might want to make sure the house is actually empty."

Astrid nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Note taken, Chief."

"The reason I came back was to fetch Toothless. You did want him to go to his usual checkup with Gobber, right?"

Hiccup glanced down at the dragon, who was now awake and watching them all curiously. "Oh, hey, buddy, you're up." He lifted his eyes back to Stoick. "Ah, yes, that would be good. And could you get Gobber to sharpen his teeth, especially the back ones."

"Well, Hiccup, you can ask him yourself. I also came back to ask if you were going to be joining me today, like yesterday. But seeing as you probably had a rather... _sleepless_ night—,"

The boy raised his hands quickly, taking a few clumsy steps down the stairs and almost falling in the process. "Oh, Gods, Dad, _stop! _Lesson well learned. Please, just take Toothless to Gobber and I'll see you both later."

"As you wish, son. Come on, Toothless."

The dragon stood up, stretching and yawning. He glanced up at Hiccup questioningly. "You'll be fine, bud; I'll be joining you later, I promise."

Toothless gave the boy his trademark gummy grin before padding out the front door, behind Stoick. As he passed Astrid, she scratched the top of his head lightly and ran her fingers across his back.

Stoick threw the two as wry look as he was closing the door. "And don't worry, now I will be gone all day." And with that, he and Toothless left.

Hiccup buried his face in his hands. "I cannot believe that just happened."

Astrid just laughed as she set her skirt, shoulder pads and armbands on the table before ascending the stairs to her boyfriend. "Aw, don't worry about it too much. Besides, I think he was a little proud; probably didn't think his," she put on a baby voice and pinched his cheek, "_widdle Hiccup _was ever going to be caught doing this."

He rolled his eyes, pushing her fingers away. "Gee, thanks. I feel so much better."

Her brows pulled together. "You're not actually upset are you?" She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "It's not that bad; he wasn't angry. He trusts us and we aren't really doing anything _wrong_."

"I suppose."

Astrid sighed and punched him in the shoulder, not extremely hard but hard enough to make Hiccup jerk back and wince.

"Oh, come on, what was that for?" He demanded.

"Man up!" She pointed a finger at him. "Get over your embarrassment because this won't happen again. You wanna know why?"

He exhaled heavily. "Why?"

"Because I'll go out the window next time." Astrid grinned mischievously at him.

Hiccup didn't want to smile but found himself doing so anyway. "Excellent plan."

"Of course it is; I thought of it."

He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "You know... It's just the two of us again."

Her grin turned coy and she rested her chest against his. "I suppose it's still pretty early, right? We could stay in bed a little while longer..."

Her boyfriend hummed in agreement. "Yeah, everyone deserves a bit of a sleep in every once in a while."

She ran the rest of the way up the stairs, pulling Hiccup along with her. They were both laughing like children as they entered his room. Before they even reached the bed, Astrid was pulling at his shirt as he kissed along her neck. And it was wonderful and warn and well-deserved 'sleep in'.

Hiccup enjoyed the simple things. This was definitely one of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I really enjoy writing these two and I hoped you enjoyed reading. I may do more in the future.


End file.
